


Собаки делают нас лучше

by Nechist



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: AU от основного сюжета, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: За основу взята реклама «Pedigree»





	

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взята реклама «Pedigree»

Лику тридцать...  
Он выгибается на постели, подставляясь под быстрые, размашистые движения любовника, приподнимается ему навстречу.  
Ему всегда казалось, что минует еще один год, затем еще один, и они остынут. Их перестанет так тянуть друг к другу. Что они успокоятся и не будут каждый раз трахаться с такой жадностью, словно умрут в следующую секунду.  
По крайней мере, Кухулун остынет. Он старше, опытнее и когда-нибудь ему точно надет с ним возиться.  
А как результат они по сей день вместе, и Лик задыхается под ним, сжимает мышцами врывающийся в него член и кричит от острых ощущений, которые порождает каждый толчок.  
Кухулун сжимает его собственную плоть в кулаке и принимается размашисто ласкать, подкрепляя каждое свое движение. Наслаждения настолько много, что Лику хватает пары движения, что бы кончить. Семя брызгает Кухулуну в лицо, и он хрипло смеется, слизывая его с губ.  
— Обкончал ты меня, Кудряшка.  
Лик сглатывает от этого низкого голоса и тянется к его губам, что бы поцеловать.

Лику двадцать пять...  
Они с Кухулуном впервые серьезно поругались. Поругались из-за какого-то пустяка, но настолько серьезно, что он собрал вещи и ушел из дома. И вот уже неделю они не разговаривают.  
На самом деле Лик позвонил бы уже, но его захлестнуло обидой и осознанием того, что Сентанте все равно, если он до сих пор не связался с ним. Ведь мог бы это сделать, давно мог.  
Он глубоко вздыхает и заставляет себя отвлечься. В постоянном раздумывании о том, как могло бы быть, все равно нет никакого проку.  
Сейчас Лику как никогда не хватает Спота. Он бы прижал свою любимую собаку к себе, рассказал бы ему все, что его тревожит и ему стало легче. Но Спота рядом ним нет и от этого Лику только хуже.  
Он уже собирается ложиться спать, когда в дверь стучат. Лик удивленно оборачивается на окно, оценивая идущий там дождь и идет открывать. На пороге стоит Кухулун. Он мокрый кажется, до последней нитки и Лик впервые видит его таким.  
— Ты что с ума сошел?! — вскрикивает он, и, ухватив Сентанту за руку, втаскивает его в дом.  
— Нет, просто... Кудряшка, прости меня а?  
Он сейчас выглядит таким несчастным, что Лик готов забыть все, что они друг другу наговорили.  
— В ванную иди, чудовище! Учти, если ты заболеешь, я не буду тебя лечить!  
— А нас? — Кухулун, наконец, распахивает курку и вытаскивает из-под неё крохотного щенка вельш-корги. Точно такого, каким был Спот. И когда он начинает вилять хвостом, Лику кажется, что кто-то – те же самые эльфы, которые по легенде подарили этих собак детям, пасущим скот, могли превратить его старенького Спота обратно в щенка.  
— Откуда он? — Лик берет щенка и прижимает к себе.  
— Мне всучил его какой-то тип, — признается Кухулун. — Эдакий золотой пижон.  
— С красными глазами? — уточнил Лик, у которого в этот момент перехватило дыхание.  
— Ты его знаешь? — Кухулун скинул шмотки и развернувшись, потопал в ванную.  
— Вроде того.  
Спот номер два лизнул Лика в лицо и тот улыбнулся. Ну как их обоих можно было после этого не простить?

Лику двадцать...  
Его разрывает от желания, и голова кружится от алкоголя. Они с Кухулуном ходили на какую-то вечеринку в клуб — смешно сказать, он даже названия не помнит, и теперь возвращаются домой.  
Вернее это Кухулун его везет, потому что Лик перебрал. Ему и выпивку-то продали, потому что Сентанта купил и передал ему бутылку. Надо было видеть лицо продавца.  
Лику хорошо, у него шумит в голове и хочется творить глупости.   
Наверное, именно поэтому и самых дверей он обнимает Кухулуна за шею и целует в губы.  
Трезвым бы он никогда этого не сделал, но пьяному можно. Самое забавное, что Сентанта отвечает мгновенно, словно так и надо. И от этого у Лика рвет крышу, и подкашиваются ноги.   
Кухулун прижимает его к ближайшей стене и кладет ладони на бедра. Они жгут даже сквозь плотную ткань джинсов, и Лик стонет в губы Кухулуну, прижимается ближе и трется об него, чувствуя, какой тот восхительно твердый.  
Сентанта рычит ему в губы, больно прихватывая их и тащит за собой.  
Лик успевает подумать, что кажется, разбудил зверя, но ему не страшно.  
Какое-то время они плутают по узким улочкам, что бы оказаться в одном из многочисленных мотельчиков. И там Кухулун берет его впервые.  
Долго подготавливает, заставляя корчиться на своих пальцах, хвататься за руки и просить, прежде чем засунуть в него член.  
Лику немного больно, но это пустяки по сравнению с чувством эйфории, которое его захватывает. Он задыхается под Кухулуном, сжимает его коленями и подставляет шею под короткие поцелуи.  
Кончают они практически одновременно и долго лежат, прижавшись, друг к другу.  
— Что ты тогда увидел в моих глазах? — спрашивает Лик.  
— То, что ты не простишь мне еще одного предательства, — Кухулун погладил его по лицу. — Спи.  
Уже закрывая глаза, Лик увидел в углу комнаты светловолосого мальчика. Он даже попытался вспомнить, где мог его видеть, но усталость и выпивка взяла свое и он так и не смог этого сделать. К тому же мальчик уже пропал, словно его и не было.

Лику пятнадцать...  
Он так ждал возвращения Кухулуна из армии, так ждал. Сам не понимал, что с ним происходит и вот дождался.  
Он был на учебе, и поэтому не смог встретить его на платформе и поехал сразу домой. А там ему открыла какая-то девица. Наверное, Лик не подумал бы ничего такого, если бы она не была в одном белье.  
Он сжал кулаки и все-таки заставил себя спросить.  
— А где Сентанта?  
— В душе, — девица улыбнулась. — А ты?  
— Я... — у Лика комок застрял в горле. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но в этот момент в коридор вышел сам Кухулун. В одном полотенце.  
— Кудряшка? — Удивленно приподнял бровь.  
Этого Лик уже вынести не мог. Развернулся на пятка и рванул прочь. Кажется, Кухулун что-то кричал ему вслед, но Лик не слушал.  
Кухулун догнал его уже в районе остановки. Стащил с подножки автобуса, и пока Лик рвался, пытаясь освободиться, тот уехал.  
— Пусти!  
— Кудряшка... Кудряшка... ох! — Сентанта получил от него локтем в живот и согнулся пополам. — Да успокойся... кха...  
— Пусти, — жалобно попросил Лик, который не мог сейчас на него смотреть. Не после того, как увидел эту девицу.  
— Сперва ты объяснишь мне, что на тебя нашло.  
Лик обмяк в его руках, перестав, наконец, трепыхаться. Он бы сам был не против понять, почему так себя повел. Просто когда увидел эту в доме Кухулуна, стало очень больно внутри. Там, где билось сердце.  
— Так что?  
— Я тебя так ждал... а ты...  
Кухулун повернул его лицо к себе и заглянул в глаза.  
— Ох, Кудряшка...  
— Что ох? — Лику не понравилось ощущать себя неосведомленным.  
— Давай-ка мы поговорим об этом года через три, — Сентанта неожиданно обнял его и притянул к себе. — Но обещаю, больше никаких девиц.  
Внутри почему-то стало спокойно.

Лику десять...  
Он только недавно переехал в этот город с родителями, и, надо сказать, чувствовал себя странно.  
С одно стороны, его донельзя интересовало происходящее на улице, с другой, он был уверен, что обязательно найдет там себе неприятности. Хорошо еще начались каникулы, и ему не пришлось сразу идти в школу, иначе бы вовсе извелся. Он был наслышан о том, как принимают в школах новичков. Еще и дядя Финн подливал масла в огонь, говоря о том, что он обязан не уронить честь семьи, одновременно расписывая, как тяжела жизнь среди незнакомых детей. Занятые на работе, родители не обратили внимания, каким тихим стал Лик после переезда, что он совсем не подходит к окнам.  
Чем бы это закончилось неизвестно, но в один из дней, когда он был дома один, ему все-таки пришлось выйти из квартиры: выбросить мусор по просьбе мамы.   
Мусоропровод находился на первом этаже и Лик натерпелся страха, пока ехал в лифте, выбрасывал мешок, а потом стоял на площадке и ждал, когда тот спустится вниз. Сердце у него колотилось как ненормальное, стремясь выскочить из груди через горло.   
Он практически вбежал в раскрывшиеся двери и только молился, чтобы лифт не застрял, не останавливался, чтобы никто не вошёл по пути.  
Лик выбрался на нужном этаже, добравшись до него без каких-либо проблем. Однако возле его двери сидел какой-то мальчишка. Младше самого Лика, светловолосый и словно весь отлитый из золота, кожа, волосы, ресницы, даже одежда.  
Возле его ног крутилась меленькая собачка. Лик никогда раньше не видел таких: рыже-белый окрас, большие уши и коротенькие ножки.  
Лик так залюбовался ей, что даже забыл о своём страхе чужих людей. Подошел и присел возле щенка, погладил по голове, поджал плечи, ожидая окрика, но мальчик только улыбнулся.  
— Нравится? — спросил его.  
— Да, — кивнул Лик и засмеялся, когда щенок полез ему в лицо и принялся облизывать.  
— Тогда бери, — мальчик поднялся и решительно направился к лестнице, ведущей вниз.  
— Постой! — опомнился Лик, уже прижав щенка к себе и понимая, что не сможет с ним расстаться. — А как же ты? Это же твой друг!  
— Это твой друг, — мальчик обернулся к нему и только сейчас Лик заметил, что у него странные глаза. Красные с вертикальным зрачком. — Собака-то не обычная, а волшебная.  
— Волшебная? — удивленно повторил Лик и посмотрел на щенка в своих руках.  
— Да. Вот увидишь, она поможет тебе найти друзей. Потому что она делает людей лучше.  
После этих слов странный мальчик развернулся и ушел, а ему ничего не оставалось, как отнести щенка в квартиру.   
До прихода родителей Лик успел поискать в интернете и узнать породу — она называлась вельш-корги пемброк. Он никогда не видел эльфов, но тот мальчик, наверно, вполне мог бы им быть.  
Он очень боялся, что родители не разрешат оставить щенка. Он его назвал Спот, «пятнышко», словно так они не смогут отказать. Спот, похоже, действительно был волшебным, потому что даже мама, которая не очень любила животных, его приняла. Правда, с условием: за собакой Лик будет ухаживать сам.  
Он был согласен.  
И так получилось, что Лик не мог больше отсиживаться дома: со Спотом надо было гулять.  
В первый день он трясся как осиновый лист, однако ничего не произошло. Они походили по двору, Спот сделал свои дела и потрусил к подъезду. Лик, засмотревшийся на детскую площадку, расположенную чуть дальше, у соседнего дома, едва успел его догнать.  
Он хотел туда сходить, хотя и опасался.  
На следующий день Лик подобрался к качелям и горкам очень близко и, наверное, решился бы даже покататься на карусели, но заметил мальчишек, постарше, и сбежал.  
Он почем-то был уверен, что они точно станут задирать и дразнить его, такое постоянно происходило в книжках и рассказах дяди, а то и попытаются побить. Но куда хуже, если бы они причинили вред Споту.  
Весь следующий день он просидел дома, прокручивая болезненно яркие сцены в голове. Отец, не выдержав жалобного скулежа, сам сходил погулять со щенком, а потом сел напротив.  
Это всегда означало «серьезный мужской разговор». Лик прикусил губу.  
— Послушай меня, — отец говорил негромко, но у него получалось так внушительно, что он не пропускал, ни одного слова. — Я понимаю, тебе сложно следить за собакой. Ты сам еще ребенок...  
Лик мысленно вздохнул, порадовавшись, что родители так и не поняли, отчего он не хочет гулять с собакой — ему вовсе не хотелось доставлять им проблем или выглядеть конченым трусом, — но следующая фраза отца заставила его по-настоящему встревожиться.  
— Так что давай мы отдадим Спота тем, кто будет о нем действительно заботиться.  
— Нет! — Лик аж подорвался. — Нет, я буду с ним гулять и... Папа, пожалуйста, не отдавайте Спота!  
Отец смерил его внимательным взглядом и кивнул.  
— Смотри, ты обещал.  
Так Лику и пришлось на следующий день снова выйти на улицу. Стараясь побороть свой страх, он специально пошел в сторону детской площадки и практически сразу пожалел об этом. Потому что так напугавшие его мальчишки сидели на ограждении возле качелей. Особенно среди них выделялся один. Лика поразил цвет его волос — синий. Он видел подобное разве что в мультиках.  
Лик уже собирался развернуться и уйти, но тут этот мальчишка вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо на него.  
— Эй ты! — он спрыгнул на землю и пошел прямо на него, заставив внутренне сжаться. — Что это там у тебя?  
Остальные потянулись следом, обступили Лика полукольцом. Он неохотно повернулся, позволяя им увидеть Спота, которого держал за пазухой, готовый в любой момент убежать. Мальчики повели себя вовсе не так, как он ожидал. С лиц ушла враждебность, они присели возле Лика на корточки и начали осторожно гладить Спота. Лик даже рискнул спустить его с рук, и щенку очень понравилось внимание: он повизгивал, валялся по земле, подставлял пузо, чтобы почесали.  
Особенно он лез под руки к тому самому мальчишке, с синими волосами. Словно чувствовал, что он хороший человек. Лик читал, у собак на такие вещи нюх.  
— Вот что, кудрявый, — сказал ему тот, когда настало время возвращаться домой. — Если кто-то будет тебя обижать, ты скажи мне. Мы ведь теперь друзья, так?  
Лик хотел сказать, что так быстро друзьями не становятся, потом посмотрел на свою волшебную собаку, вспомнил слова «эльфа» и кивнул.


End file.
